victoriousfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Upon A Lifetime
Tori's POV My friends and I,well my friends,me,and JADE,were at a carnival. It was so fun! There were bright lights and fun games! The only bad thing about it was all the "Bade" crud. Bade,if you don't know,means:Beck and Jade. Ugh. Beck and Jade were on the spinning teacups and there were having a ''great ''time! Ah man! Jade might have even...''SMILED! ''After those very fast and spinning cups stopped,Jade went to get a soda. So,Beck was alone. I walked over to him. "Hey Tori!" He greeted,cheerfully. "Hi," I said. Jade walked over. SHE ALWAYS COMES AT THE EXACT WRONG TIME! UGH! "Hey baby." Beck said,smiling as he leaned over and kissed Jade on the cheek. "Hey Jade. Can I talk to you?" I asked her,doubtfully. "What." Jade asked with really no question to it. "I'll leave you two,alone." Beck said,awkwardly as he walked away. "So Jade..." I began. "What." Jade said,again. Right at that moment,Jade looked over at Beck and saw him with a girl,the girl looked like she was flirting with him! Jade gasped and ran over to him. "BECK?!" She screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed,again. The girl looked scared and ran away. "I'll call you!" The girl screamed as she ran away. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM!" Jade yelled. "BECK!? WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" Beck was quiet. "Were done. DONE." Jade declared as she ran away. "How could you do that,Beck?" I asked. "That girl was flirting with ''ME ''and I told her I had a girlfriend! Then Jade came over-" Beck was cut-off by the sound of happy Trina,Robbie,Cat and Andre running over,laughing. "What's up?" Andre asked. Me and Beck were silnent. Then,I finally whispered something. "Beck and Jade broke up," I whispered. Trina,Andre,Robbie,and Cat looked awkward. "Oh,sorry..." Robbie said. "It's cool," Beck said. "Beck..." I said. He looked at me. "Yes?" Beck asked. "I like..." I began. OMG,should I tell him that I like him? Or should I wait to see if he likes me? Then I made my choice. "I like how your not going insane over your break up with Jade." I said,very fast. "Oh,um,thanks." Beck told me. UGH! Another perfect moment...wasted. UGH!!!!! Now he looks at me like I have 6 heads! Ah man! Maybe I should talk to someone. Robbie? No...too...Robbie. Trina? DEFINTLEY not. Jade? NO WAY! Andre? Maybe... Cat? Maybe... OK,so it's Andre and Cat who I'm trusting. Wow,I must be really lovesick that I am trusting Cat to keep a ''secret. ''Wait,I just remembered something. Cat and Andre have been acting really weird around eachother lately.... wait...their holding hands! "Cat! Andre!" I shouted. They looked at me. "Um..." "We just-I-She-he-Were..." They said in unision. "' I we she he' WHAT?" I yelled. They looked at eachother and released their hands. "We are...." Andre began. I looked over at Cat. She looked nervous. "WE ADOPTED A UNICORN AND WERE PLAYING PARENTS!" She yelled nervously. I rolled my eyes. "Cat, there are ''no ''such thing as unicorns." I said to her. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???" Category:Bori Category:Candre Category:Images